As a conventional radiative type air-conditioning unit, there is known a system whose radiant heat transfer unit is fixedly secured to the ceiling of a room or the side wall surface thereof such that chilled water or hot water, or alternatively cool air or hot air may flow through the radiant heat transfer unit, and the temperature of the unit is controlled thus conducting air-conditioning in the room. In this system, chilled water or hot water, or alternatively, cool air or hot air is supplied through pipings by an air-conditioning unit installed separately.
Further, besides the above-mentioned standing radiative air-conditioning unit, there is a portable air-conditioning unit wherein an air conditioner is accommodated in a movable box-shaped housing, and the housing is formed with a duct adapted to blow off cool air or warm air.
Still further, as a partitioning panel shaped radiative-type air-conditioning unit, there is known a system wherein the partitioning panel is provided with an electric heater or alternatively it is arranged such that a heated or cooled fluid is passed therethrough.
However, out of the above-mentioned conventional radiative-type air-conditioning units, those which require provision of pipings entail piping work and cannot be moved to a suitable plate, and therefore they cannot be used for local air-conditioning.
In recent years, office automation (O.A.) equipment have come into wide use in offices, and if the number of such O.A. equipment used increases, then in most cases the heat developed by them causes a conspicuous deviation in thermal loading in the office room. It is not easy to regulate such a deviation in thermal loading by air-conditioning in the whole room, and particularly it is almost impossible to create an air-conditioning effect suitable for an individual. Further, it is also impossible to modify air-conditioning pipings according to changes in thermal loading conditions in a room due to alteration of office layout.
To settle these problems, it is envisaged to use the above-mentioned portable radiative-type air-conditioning unit suitable for local air-conditioning without the need for piping work, however, this portable type one has the following disadvantages.
Stating in brief, in order to cope with the deviated thermal loading in the office room where many O.A. equipment are located as mentioned above, the number of the portable radiative-type air-conditioning units must be increased, or alternatively, the air-conditioning capacity of each unit must be increased. In both cases, there is a problem in that the sound-generated by a compressor mainly for cooling purposes or a fan accommodated in the box-shaped housing becomes noise to persons near the air-conditioning unit.